My life and My freedom
by sexyxox849
Summary: I am just a girl trying to make it in this dangerous world. But first lets start from the beginning. How it all began and how my world changed for the better. This is an adventure after all so lets have some crazy scary fun first. This story is not for anyone under 18.


Darkness, its everywhere. I Cant see its so dark as it always is.  
I'm so scared and so alone. But i should be used to it by now, this has been my life for as long as i can remember if its not dark its pain n blood all the time. I'm only 5 years old and i shouldn't be this optimistic but i am. My name is Cleopatra cleo for short. My life has been nothing but pain from the begining i have always been alone trapped here, in the dark where they cant see or hear me. My only interaction with people is when my bucket needs emptying or when they throw in a loaf of bread and a bottle of water to feed me.

I'm different you see. I'm different from the rest of my family. I have always been able to do things they cant explain away. And i look different from them they have black hair to my pink hair and black eyes to my bright emerald. I have ablilities that scare them so now i'm an outcast in my clan. I am the black sheep to the apple of my brother who can do no wrong in their eyes.

You see in the Misa clan different is always bad never good. To be different is making a statement that they don't want others to know. I wish to be free, to feel the sun on my skin again but i'm so afraid to leave for this has been my life from the begining since the age of two.  
I have so much abilities that the list is endless and my power is limitless as well. But i'm being a good girl so i don't scare my family away anymore then i already have.

'scratch ...scratch...'  
What is that ...that noise its new. No one visits me here.  
'scratch...sqeakkkk...'  
I move slowly from my spot against the wall and creep as silently as i can towards the noise. I start to sweat my palms sticky and shaking with nerves. 'scratch...scratch...''  
i move closer and closer to the noise and i realize the noise is coming from the far corner of my damp cell. I look closer and realize there's a little hole with light coming through. I kneel closer and closer to the wall to look through the hole. Its so bright it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the change and what i see scares me more than the beatings and the starvation i'm going through. I see several people in a circle surrounding a man with a axe. He looks like an executor like one of those people who kill the bad guys who do wrong. But i also notice that the scratching i was hearing was coming from a little mouse looking for food, i sigh with relief but it is short lived when i notice the people turn and start heading for my cell block.I crab walk backwards as quickly as i can back to my normal dank and dark corner of my cell and shiver with fear of what is to come. i start to shake uncontrollbaly as i hear their voices and footsteps coming closer to me.

I'm so scared i'm shivering completely now and i don't know how to stop. I never get company here, father cant stand the sight of me and mother never comes and sees me its like i never existed to her. Their voices get louder and louder and i sink deeper and deeper into a ball in the corner so they don't see me. I don't know whats going on, why people are coming to see one has before and i don't know what has changed. The thing is i have always been completely smart i have been able to talk and read since i was six months old and before everything had changed i had read and sponged up everything i good get my hands on.

But something deep in my bones is telling me that i'm going to do tonight and that there wont be anything i can do about it unless i use my abilities that i swore to myself that i would never use again for fear of hurting someone. The voices in my head are telling me to run to flee as quick as possible so they don't see me but I'm so scared i cant move i can hear the outside door creak open on hinges that haven't been oiled in years. The voices getting clearer and clearer that i can now distinguish that there are several male voices heading my way. "What are we to do with the monster in the cell, my leader. After all she is still your daughter?" I hear the first deep voice say. "mmmm, She is not my daughter, that beast is an imposter." Says another and i know that this is my father the clan head Fugimaki himself. "But she will die this night, the safety of my people first before this one. she has not been my daughter since she killed half the clan with her elemental abilities." He says to the men.  
"As you wish." says the first man who spoke.  
I dont know these voices except my father. And i didn't kill anyone i would never hurt anyone but i don't know what fire they are talking about. I have been in this cell for the last three years and i remember last year the smoke coming in the the cell windows that are high up close to the ceiling but i had no part in the smokes creation or the screams that were going on. What am i being blamed for that i don't know, but whatever it is they wish to kill me this night.

(Run cleo, run cleo runnnn) The voices in my head getting louder and louder screaming. (DANGER DANGER RUN CLEO RUN)  
I grab my head and squeeze my eyes shut against the pain reverberating through my skull. The dizziness getting worse the more the voics shout and scream for me to get to safety. i let go of my head to steady myself as i stand and the movement so slow that my dizzyiness is slowing. I stand as quik as i can fghting aginst the pain so i can get my bearings on what i should do before they can get closer to my cell block.  
"Come men lets get this over with so i can get back to the office." My father says.  
their standing right outside the metal door, the entrance to my cell. i start to shake and quiver in fear and adreiline as i try to figure out what to do. but before i can so much as start moving way from the all my cell door opens and bright light shines through cutting through then darkness surrounding me. Several tall dark silowetes step through the door and i slam myself backward to get away from the light and the 7 men coming towards me. "Looky here guys shes scared, come here girl its time to go we are going for a little walk." the man a voice i have never heard before deep and sounding bored. He dropped the axe towards the ground as he slowly walks towards me. I start hyperventilating i don't know what to and before the man reaches me my power that i swore never to use starts to pour out of my body creating a pink pearlesence shield around my body pushing the man from me and keeping him from getting closer. h reaches out to try and touch it and he gets thrown back so forcefully he flies into the wall on the other side of the cell with so much force he just slumps down to the ground without moving.


End file.
